The Animagus Predator(REWRITEN VERSION)
by Bijuui9
Summary: The war is over and Harry finally decided to become what he has wanted to become since his 1st year on school. Follow his story as he lives with his new ability and meets the race he admires so much Adventure,hurt/comfort,romance,sci-fi,cursing,gore,lemon. I don't own HP or AVP or anything in those franchises.
1. The Animagus Predator Prologue

Well as promised the rewrite, a lot of it hasn't changed much. I just tried to make it less like Harry didn't care about the humans. Lots of people will probably complain that it hasn't changed much, but they'll just have to zip it and wait for the rest of the chapters.

Enjoy

Also; I don't own HP or AVP or anything in those franchises.

* * *

><p>Harrison James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell, also known as Harry, sighed as he stared at the cauldron in front of him. Said cauldron contained a potion which could be used to find out what ones animagus is. The potion would also help speed up the transformation.<p>

Harry knew that his teachers and the Order of the Phoenix would probably scold him if they ever found out about what he was doing. He also knew that taking the potion was very dangerous. One mistake and the whole potion would be completely messed up. He was a rather good brewer but only because he practiced in the chamber of secrets whenever he had the chance to do so. And he even practiced in the summer. Though he kept that a secret for everyone. No one was to find out he used an abandoned warehouse to practice his magic and potion brewing.

He knew about the risks he was taking but ever since he found out about the animagus ability he had been fascinated with it. The ability to turn into your inner animal and to shift into that form sounded amazing to the young powerful wizard.

When he saw Professor McGonagal changing from a cat into a human in his first year on school he had been immediately fascinated with it. He had asked Congealed how she could change forms. When receiving the answer he had run to the library and read every book about the animagus. He had read every book about the subject in the school's library and he even bought a few books. Reading them only increased his desire to become an animagus. That desire grew when he found out about his father and godfather being an animagus.

In his third year he began searching for ways to help him become an animagus. He did it in secret for he did not want anyone to find out what he was doing. Becoming an unregistered animagus could get him a one way ticket to Azkaban. When he stumbled on a potion that could help him find his inner animal as well as help him transform quicker he had shoved it aside.

He knew what the dangers were if he did not brew the potion correctly. He could be stuck in the animagus form or even die. But the thought and the promise of the success in becoming an animagus had hunted him for many nights.

He had been sorted in Griffindor, the house said to house brave and loyal people, and thus was a Griffindor. But the sorting hat had also said he would fit well in Slytherin. Harry knew the hat was right but he decided it would be better if he became a Griffindor. That was why he got sorted in the house of the lions. Though over the years Harry had found out he was as cunning and sly as a Slytherin. That had helped many times but when it came to the potion. He could not decide whether to brew the potion or not.

His Slytherin side wanted to become an animagus and his Griffindor side wanted that as well. But His Slytherin side also told him it was a great risk to brew the potion. Whereas his other side told him to risk it and brew the potion. He decided to practice as much as he could as a compromise between both his sides. When he was certain he could brew the potion correctly he decided to do it.

Since he didn't want his relatives to suspect or find out about what he was doing, he called on the name of the only one he knew who could help him. And that had proved to be a very good idea. Dobby was very eager to help Master Harry and he had retrieved the necessary ingredients for the potion.

Harry knew he should have mentioned to the house elf to get the ingredients in an apothecary rather than stealing it from Snape's cabinets. But he couldn't really care, it was not like Snape would find out it was Harry who had an house elf steal the ingredients. Besides he had made sure to order Dobby to be extremely cautious when retrieving the ingredients.

When Dobby returned with everything Master Harry needed all Harry had to do was wait for an opportunity to brew the potion. The opportunity came when the Dursleys were having a family dinner in an expensive restaurant. The Dursleys kicked him out of their house because they didn't want him to be alone, performing his 'freakishness' in their perfect and normal home.

As soon as his relatives were gone he had called Dobby. The house elf was very eager to get Harry's things from within the house. He had Dobby retrieve the things he needed, before he left to a small abandoned warehouse near the street. There he carefully and correctly brew the potion, following the instructions correctly. He made sure not to skip any steps and to read each step a few times before he continued. After all he didn't want to accidentally get himself blow up, injured or killed.

When the potion was finished Harry had spend a few minutes staring at it. He wanted to become an animagus but he wasn't sure if the potion was save. He didn't read about any side affects the potion could have so he had his doubts about taking it. So now he was staring at the complete and correctly brewed potion. Dobby stood a few feet away next to Master Harry's trunk, curious as to what Harry was going to do with the potion.

Finally making a decision he sighed and downed the potion in one go. He stuck out his tongue with a disgusted expression, potions weren't meant to be sweet. As minutes passed by, waiting for it to work, he began to panic.

What if the potion did not work? What if he brewed it wrong? What if-

His panic was abruptly cut off when his body experienced pain worse than the cruciatus curse, his bones snapped and shifted, his skin, his body completely and utterly changed. It hurt, even more than the cruciatus curse. And that was saying a lot for he had felt that curse many times. Harry cried out in pain and arched his back.

He faintly heard Dobby wailing in panic as he fell to to ground. He felt the elf's small hands on his body before he blacked out and slipped into oblivion.


	2. The Animagus Predator Chapter 1

When Harry woke up he was in pain, a lot of pain. His body ached all over and he felt like he had been burned from the inside out. His hand moved, searching for the mirror he had summoned before he took the potion. When he found the handle of said mirror he pulled it towards him.

Harry took one look in the mirror and screamed. Abruptly he stopped doing so, it sounded more like a roar than a scream. Harry looked at the mirror in horror but then he tilted his head and started thinking. His skin was an emerald greenish color mixed in with black and other green colors. His eyes were still bright emerald green but, Harry noticed, his eyesight was much better than it ever was. His eyes, in this form were bigger than it was supposed to be with the species it came from. Yes, Harry knew exactly what he had become. Others probably wouldn't but then again they couldn't read books written in parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harry had found books written by Salazar Slytherin himself in the chamber of secrets, when he had explored the entire chamber in his fourth year. The books were all written in parseltongue and were all about a species called the Yautja and the Kainde Amedha also knows as Predators and Xenomorphs or Hard Meats. Harry immediately became interested and memorized all the books Salazar had written about the species. He hadn't asked anyone else about what he found in the books, since the books stated clearly that it was to be a secret, so Harry kept it a secret.

Harry slowly pushed himself up and found that he was at least seven feet tall. Harry let out a sound that could be compared to a chuckle. He tried to talk but all that came out was a series of clicks and growls. Again Harry made a chuckle like sound. 'Better try to turn back into a human' He thought.

Harry concentrated on changing back. All that he got was a burning pain all over his body as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself very close to the ground. He tried walking to the mirror but it was more like wobbling. When he finally reached the mirror and looked down he blinked. The face of a gold red phoenix stared at him. 'Great' Harry though sarcastically. 'Nothing can ever be normal for Harry bloody Potter. I'm a phoenix. First a Yautja now a Phoenix. I bet I got more than just those two forms to.'

Harry focused again, this time he pictured turning into a green snake. To his surprise it worked without any pain and he found himself slithering around the room. The rest of the night Harry spend experimenting in his animagus forms. When the sun rise came Harry was exhausted. He changed from a black hawk into his human form and had Dobby clean up the things he had used to brew the potion.

When every trace of magic was gone, Harry left the building. He slowly made his way to the house of his relatives. Once he got there he slipped into the house and went to his cupboard.

After the war he had to go back to his relatives until he turned seventeen. Still injured and exhausted from the war, Harry could do nothing as his relatives burned most of his magical related stuff and locked him in the cupboard.

Harry sighed and silently opened the small door, he took the small hidden shrunken trunk from under the mattress, in which he had his stuff and pocketed it. Then he closed the cupboard and left the house. Tiredly he made his way to the abandoned building, he had spent the night in. Once inside he pulled out his trunk, enlarged it and put it down. He opened the lid, after hissing the password, and pulled out a set of clothes and robes.

Harry banished the clothes he had on and pulled on the ones he pulled out of the trunk. A tight flexible form fitting black pair of pants, black dragon hide boots, a black sleeveless shirt with a black long sleeved mesh shirt on top of it. The mesh was made of silk but had treads of void steal mixed in the silk. Harry found it better to wear protective clothes at all times in case of an abrupt attack on his life.

Harry rummaged through his trunk again and pulled out his armor. With the help of Dobby he put the armor on. He had the elf fasten the straps of his torso armor while he himself fastened the arm guards. Once the elf was done, Harry had told him to help him with his shin guards.

Dobby was most eager to help his Master Harry with his armor. The elf had fastened the shin guards around Harry's boots with skilled hands. Harry had praised and thanked the elf for his help to which Dobby squealed in happiness.

Harry stood and rummaged through his trunk. He pulled out a black formal robe and inspected it before he put it on and made sure it fitted right. He took a pair of black gloves out of his trunk and put them on. Then he secured his wand holster to his right lower arm. He slid the elder wand in the holster and his phoenix feather wand in his left boot. After that Harry took a long black leather cloak out of the trunk and swung it around his shoulders. He fastened it with a silver snake clasp and then looked at Dobby.

The elf was holding a comb and gave him a pleading look. Harry let out a sigh and transformed a piece of metal in a chair. He sat down and let the elf comb his long silky black hair. Surprising Harry, Dobby started to skilfully comb his hair, while humming a soft tune. Harry found himself relaxing slightly and simply let the elf do what he wanted. Dobby stopped combing when he was sure his masters hair couldn't get any silkier. Then the elf rummaged through the trunk and pulled out a small wooden box. The hyper elf opened the lid of the box and discovered several rolls of void steal and a few small void steal rings.

The elf eyes his masters hair and then glanced at the black thin strings of steel in the box. With a nod the small elf set to work. Harry frowned as Dobby skillfully braided his hair. He let out a soft sigh and decided that braids wouldn't be so bad.

When the elf finished braiding the long black hair, black rings of void steel were slipped around each braid. Dobby took a few steps back and beamed up at his master. "Dobby is finished, master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby has braided masters hair with black steal and put rings around them, Master Harry Potter Sir."

Harry gave the exited elf a small honest smile and inspected his hair. To his surprise he found he actually liked the way it looked. He gave the elf a smile. "Thank you Dobby, you did a very good job. I like it." Dobby beamed and then looked at Harry with a questioningly look. "Is Master Harry Potter Sir hiding weapons in Masters clothing?"

"Yes, Dobby. I will be taking my weapons with me. You know I do not leave without being armed" The house elf nodded and started to help the black haired wizard with his weapons. Different types and sizes of knifes were hidden in his boots, sleeves and cloak. The sword of Griffindor, which was his by inheritance, got strapped to his back. Harry allowed Dobby to fasten his wrist blades to his lower arms. He smirked as Dobby decided to modify the right wrist blade to allow the elder wand under it. "Smart Dobby."he praised the eager elf.

Said elf beamed and continued handing weapons to his powerful master. Dobby knew his master wasn't the nicest of people. But Dobby didn't care. He knew his master would never harm anyone without a good reason. That was why Dobby chose to serve his master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby smiled as he remembered his master telling him of hid code of honor. Dobby was the only person to know where Harry got his ideas about fighting and honor from. And that made Dobby very proud. To be the only one who knew his masters secrets was a great honor to the elf.

"Dobby why do you keep calling me master?" Harry suddenly asked. Dobby jumped up, startled at the sudden question. He bowed to the green eyed wizard and then beamed up at him. "Master Harry Potter Sir, yous is a great wizard. Yous is powerful and yous have honor. Yous promised to never harm anyone without a reason. Dobby is calling Master Harry Potter Sir, his master because Harry Potter saved Dobby form his old family"

Harry tilted his head to the lift and gave the elf a calculating look. While everyone thought he was an average student he was actually very intelligent. He simply hid his knowledge as to avoid more attention to himself. He already had enough attention with him being the so called child of prophesy. Now he was pondering what to do with the eager house elf. 'Well I could use some help and he definitely doesn't seem to mind serving me at all. In fact he is very eager to help me. Bet he wouldn't let anyone harm me or find out about my secret. That is very useful to me and he can protect both himself and me rather well should I ever be injured.'

Coming to a decision, Harry gave the elf a small smile. "Very well, Dobby. You can be my elf if you want to" Dobby beamed and touched his masters face. Harry felt his magic bond to the house elf's magic and then felt the bond settle down. Dobby withdrew his hand and handed his new master a couple of steel needles. Harry slid them in special sheaths in his sleeves. He made sure no needle could pierce his skin. While he was immune to most poisons he could get sick from the one on the needled.

Harry's blood was mixed with the venom of a basilisk and the tears of a phoenix. Because of that he was immune to most poisons including the most deadliest poisons. He also healed twice as fast as he normal did due to the healing ability of the phoenix tears. He hadn't told anyone about that though. He figured it would be a nice ace in the hole.

Harry let out a soft chuckle when Dobby handed him a couple of ninja shuriken, made of void steel. He gave the elf a thankful nod and hid the deadly throwing star like blades in his cloak and sleeves of his robe. 'Thank magic form hidden pockets capable of storing incredible amounts of stuff.'

The green eyed wizard nodded to Dobby and stood. "Close the trunk Dobby, I am finished here" Dobby happily did as told and Harry shrunk the trunk, before putting it in his left pocket. He pulled up the hood of his cloak and took Dobby's hands. The elf squeaked when Harry apparated them directly on the front door steps of the magical bank, Gringotts.


	3. The Animagus Predator Chapter 2

_0"Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what await the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."0_

Harry inwardly grinned at the writing on the door. He glanced down at Dobby. "I have to arrange a few thing with the Goblins. Are you coming with me or do you want to wait here, for me?" he asked the elf calmly. Dobby gave his master a determined look. "Dobby will come with Master Harry" Harry nodded and pushed the doors of the bank open. He calmly stepped inside, feeling the wards brush against his core. He felt magic spike somewhere in the building and narrowed his eyes.

Dobby shrank at the looks the Goblin gave him. He didn't like Goblins, but for Harry he'd do anything. Even kiss one if that was what Harry wanted him to do. The house elf dutifully followed his master to a desk. He watched as his master tapped the desk.

The Goblin at the desk looked up. "Yes?" he drawled in a bored tone. "I wish to speak to the account manager of The Potter vaults" Harry said monotone. The Goblin's eyed widened and he gave a nod. "Yes, Mister Potter of course. Follow me"

Harry calmly followed the now exited Goblin, with Dobby close behind him. When they reached an office the Goblin pushed the door open. "Master Griphook, Mister Potter is here to see you" The Goblin inside looked up and gave a nod. "Send him in"

Harry stepped past the Goblin at the door en entered the office. Dobby quickly followed. "Mister Potter it is good to finally see you, please sit" Griphook gestured to a chair. Harry sat down and lowered his hood. He knew he could trust the Goblins not to harm him, no matter what he looked like. Griphook narrowed his eyes. "You look quite different than when we met last year, Mister Potter"

Harry gave the Goblin a tired look. "I have changed, Griphook. War does that to people. You know I have been a leader in the war. I told you what I had to do in order to defeat the Dark Lord and you know how I did it" Griphook nodded. "Yes, I still say you should have let us Goblins help you"

Harry shook his head. "You were not involved all that much. I could not ask you to destroy more than just the Cup of Helga Huffelpuff" Griphook frowned. "I have to admit that cup was very well protected. It took many of us to break the curses on it, but we managed. However you have been nothing but kind to us Goblins. It would have been an honor to do more for you than simply destroying the cup."

Harry nodded. "I know you regard me as friend of your nation, Griphook. I thank you again for your help. You and your people helped me more than my so called friends did. And that is exactly why I couldn't ask you to be more involved than you already were. It would not have been right for me to ask you to sacrifice your people for me and my cause. Destroying the Horcrux was more than enough."

Griphook let out a sigh. "You see it this way, but us Goblins see it differently. You have done much for us, always treating us as equals. You have never been rude to us, nor treated us the way others do, like vermin worth less than their boots." The green eyed wizard let out a growl. "That will change, I promise you that Griphook. I will make sure the laws regarding creatures and races will be changed for the better. I refuse to stand by and allow your kind and others to be treated like vermin."

"And we will honor you for that and consider you and your kin a Goblin friend for live." Harry gave a nod of acceptance. "That is most kind of you." He sighed. "I am here for something else than politics though. I need to have an inheritance test done. I have reason to believe that I am more than just the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Griphook grinned and pulled out a vial filled with a black potion and a piece of parchment. "Of course, such a test is easily done. Just put a drop of your blood in the potion, I will do the rest." Harry gave the Goblin a small smile and did as instructed. He removed the glove of his left hand and brought the knife down on his exposed flesh, cutting into his skin and drawing bright red blood.. He let several drops of bright red blood drip into the black liquid. It swirled in it, nearly invisible due to the color of the potion itself.

Hit cut healed quickly, allowing him to put on the glove without risking it sticking to the wound. He sheathed his kknife in the holster from which he had pulled it. Then he nodded to his account manager, Griphook. The Goblin turned to the desk and tipped the vial, allowing the contents to pout onto the blanc parchment. When the vial was empty it was placed aside. Both Harry and Griphook waited patiently for the potion to work.

Slowly, but surely, the parchment absorbed the potion and soon words began to form. When the words finished writing themselves, Griphook picked up the now finished parchment and held it out to the young wizard in front of him. The young war veteran accepted it with firm, steady hands and read it He barely managed to suppress his anger at what he read. There was very little doubt in his mind that Dumbledore had known what was on the parchment. "Dumbledore must have known this!"

Harry showed Griphook the parchment, to let the Goblin know exactly what it contained. His name, birth date, his parents, to which house he was the heir of and how much money he had in total were all written down.

The parchment contained the following information.

_0"Harrison James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell_

_Born on the 31 of July 1980 to Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans._

_Heir to the house of Potter by inheritance through Father_

_Heir to the house of Black by inheritance through the will of Sirius Orion Black_

_Heir to the house of Gryffindor by inheritance through father and magic_

_Heir to the house of Slytherin by inheritance through mother, magic and defeat of the former Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle Slytherin also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort_

_Heir to the House of Peverell by inheritance though father and magic_

_Emancipated by Master Griphook personally_

_Lord Potter by inheritance through Father_

_Lord Black by inheritance through the will of Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord Griffindor by inheritance through father and magic_

_Lord Slytherin by inheritance through mother, magic and defeat of the former Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle Slytherin also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort_

_Lord Peverell by inheritance through father and magic._

_Potter Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 30 Billion Galleons_

_1 Trust fund vault containing 1 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Black Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 20 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Slytherin Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 1 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom Vault_

_1\4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_1\4 of the Hogwarts grounds_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Griffindor Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 20 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1\4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Peverell InheritanceL_

_1 Family vault containing 1000 Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1 Seat on the Wizagenmot_

_Total of 100 Billion Galleons or 100 Million Pounds_

_Total owning of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry: 2\4 of the castle and the school grounds_

_Total of seats on the Wizagenmot: four seats of which one vote for the Founders seats count for two votes_

_3/4 of the Daily Prophet_

_1/3 of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes_

_1/5 of Madame Mallekins Clothes Shop_

_3/10th of Grunnings Company_

_1/5th of Potions brewery Black Brewers and co_

_The Marauders hang out in London France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Wolf den in London France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Prongs club in France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Padfoots joke shop in London_

_Bloody Pleasure in London, France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Lilly's potions"0_

Harry put the parchment down and let out a sigh. "I can hardly believe I have so much wealth. Not to mention that I am the Heir of such influential families." Griphook narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I can understand that. I had not expected this either. It seems Dumbledore kept much from you. It is impossible for him to not have known that you held so many titles nor the fact that your mother was a Pureblood and not a muggleborn as many believed her to be."

Harry gritted his teeth, remembering everything the old headmaster had done to him. Everything the man had caused. Though he had to admit that the meddling old goat had done something good. Because of the meddling, Dumbledore had put him in the path of each Deathly Hallow.

"Well he did do something good for me. Due to his plans I am now the owner of The three Deadly Hallows." That made Griphook gawk in shock. "That is impossible. You should be radiating an aura of death if you have all three of the Hallows in your possession" The Goblin exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Harry grimaced and shot Dobby a look. The elf cringed as he remembered what happened right after his master killed Voldemort. He had sensed something was wrong with Harry and had apparated to his masters aid. When he saw the three items glow he immediately grabbed them and took his master to a safe place. What happened then scared Dobby almost to death. The three powerful items sank into Harry's skin and made him glow. He grew pitch black wings and gained red eyes. A scythe had appeared next to him and the image of the god of death hovered over him before bowing and sinking in the teens skin.

Dobby blinked and shook his head. "Dobby remembers Master Harry Sir. Master Harry felt very frightening to Dobby. Dobby felt scared of masters powerful aura" Harry grimaced and looked at Griphook. "It took me a while to control my magic again but I managed. I am suppressing almost all l of it and I hide my aura of death with a couple of spells I got from Salazar Slytherin's books"

Griphook shook his head and took a breath. Then he handed the young wizard five rings. The Potter ring had a miniature golden lion with blue stones for eyes attached to a golden band. The Black ring was made of pure silver and had a black unicorn head on it with a black stones imbedded in it for eyes.

The Gryffindor ring was a golden band with the head of a red and golden Griffin on it. The Slytherin ring was a pure silver ring in the form of a snakes body. The snakes mouth was open and appeared to be biting an emerald green stone. The snakes tail seemed to push the emerald inside the snakes mouth.

Harry gave the Goblin a nod and took his gloves of. Then he slipped the rings on his fingers. The Potter ring went on his right index finger, the Black ring went on his right middle finger. The Slytherin ring went on his left ring finger and the Gryffindor ring went on his left middle finger.

He felt his magic bond to each ring on his fingers and then settle down. Dobby to felt the magic of his master bond with six powerful rings. The elf shuddered as he felt the magic of the servant bond strengthen.

Harry glanced at the rings and shot Griphook grin. "I will enjoy going to seventh year at Hogwarts" The Goblin grinned back. "I believe it will be a most interesting year young Lord Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell" Harry cringed at that full title. "Please, Griphook, call me Harry I hate formalities" Griphook grinned and gave the teen a nod. "Very well then Harry. I took the liberty of renting you a room at the leaky cauldron. In the name of the Goblin nation I also formally invite you to spend your birthday in the company of us Goblins"

Harry sighed and glanced at his rings. "I take it I will be changing in to a creature?" He asked calmly. "You guess correctly, Harry. The Peverell family are descendants of the Ancient Nosferatu. Though the gene has been dormant for many generations in the descendants of the Peverells, I have reason to believe you will activate the gene due to your power" Griphook explained calmly. The teen groaned and let his head fall on the desk in front of him.

"Just what I need. I am already a mage and a Metamorhpmagus." He complained. The Goblin in front of him frowned. "If you are an Methaporhmagus then it is possible that you only gain the ability to gain wings quicker than you normally would. Though I expect you will have a thirst for blood as well" Harry grumbled and sat up. "That is a bit reassuring, Griphook thank you"

The Goblin smirked and gave a nod. "You are most welcome, Harry" Said teen stifled a yawn and pulled up the hood of his cloak. "If you have nothing else to discuss with me then I will be going to the Leaky Cauldron. I am rather tired from the transformation process and require some rest" Gone was the relaxed teen and in his place sat a 16 year old emotionless, battle hardened wizard.

The teen slowly rose and gave a curt nod to his Goblin friend. "Keep a good eye on my investments in the muggle and magical world Griphook. I expect you will make sure that I lose as less money as possible" Griphook nodded. "Of course, I have already sold a few shareholdings and I took the liberty of buying parts of the most promising companies in both worlds"

Harry nodded. "Good you may take this to do with as you wish" The mage handed the Goblin a small shrunken box. The goblin frowned and turned it back to it's original size. "May I ask what it is?" Harry smirked. "Just the skin of a fifty feet long Basilisk. I kept the fangs and the bones myself. I plan on using them to make a couple of deadly blades" Griphook gawked. The Skin of a Basilisk was very valuable and could be sold for at least one million galleons. "I thank you Harry, this is a very valuable gift"

The green eyed mage shrugged. "You have done much for me, Griphook. You and your people have more than earned my respect and alliance. I merely gift this to thank you for all that you and your people have done for me" Griphook nodded at that explanation and bowed his head. "May your gold flow richly and your enemies perish at your hand, Lord Harry"

Harry gave a small bow back. "May your Gold flow purely my friend and may you dance on the grave of your enemies" With that Harry leaves the bank with Dobby behind him.


	4. The Animagus Predator Chapter 3

To say that Harry was bored would be an understatement. The young lord was absolutely bored out of his mind. Due to all the self-studies he did in the past 16 years of his live he already knew everything Hogwarts could teach him. Sure he never told anyone he studied more than a student was supposed to learn in a year. If he had told anyone people would most likely try to sabotage his studies. And he didn't want that so he kept his mouth shut and just acted like he always did.

But because he learned almost everything he could from the books in the school's library and from the books he owl ordered, he was now incredibly bored. He sat in his seat, in the back of the class, lazily waving his phoenix wand and transforming his table into a dog. Now that was not what Professor McGonagal had ordered the class of seventh years to do. They were actually supposed to turn the table into a cat statue. But Harry, being sick of hiding his true skills had already done that and he had gotten in right on the first try.

No one had noticed he had successfully and without any mistake transformed a table into a cat statue though. They were all too busy trying to transform their own tables. And they failed miserably to. Only Hermione Granger seemed to be able to correctly do it. Though her statue wasn't nearly as detailed as Harry's. Not that she bothered looking at Harry. She had clearly stated she didn't want anything to with him. He was too dangerous to be around. Harry didn't blame her really but he did yell at her when he heard her talking to Ron about being paid to be his friend.

Harry lazily petted the dog in front of him. No one would be able to tell it had been a table only seconds ago. The dog simply looked to real to have been a table. It was a big husky with snow white and pitch black fur. The dog had big bright blue eyes, surrounded by black fur. The ears were black tipped and incredibly soft. Harry allowed himself to relax, if only a little bit, and gently patted the dog's head. The dog didn't seem to mind it at all and just wagged it's black and white furry tail.

Finally after twenty minutes McGonagal noticed the dog sitting in front of Harry. "Mister Potter what is that doing in here?" She asked him sternly, while walking toward him. The entire class went silent and turned to watch at the green eyed teen. Said teen gave the Professor a blank look. "This is my table, Professor" He answered monotone. The transfiguration Professor stared at the dog at the teens feet. Then she pulled out her wand and turned the dog back into a table. "Turn it into a cat statue Mister Potter" She ordered him sternly. Without a second look the green eyed lord lazily did as told.

McGonagal stared at the perfectly detailed statue sitting at her feet. It was a statue of herself in her cat form. "Turn it into a live cat" She told him calmly. Again Harry amazed her by turning the statue into a perfect living copy of herself in her cat form. 'This should be impossible he was only an average student last year, barely able to turn a tea cup into a rat. Yet I've just seen him flawlessly transform a table into a statue and then into a living cat' The professor inspected the beast with a critical eye. "Ten points to Griffindor Mister Potter. Come to me after class. I need to speak with you about something important" With that she turned around and went back to her desk to resume teaching.

Harry shrugged and continued turning his table into various different animals. He was very much aware of his professor watching him but ignored her. He simply passed the time he had left for this class with turning his table into various animals and objects.

As soon as the class was over and everyone had left the room Harry got up. He wordlessly helped his professor turn the tables back to tables. When they were finished he followed her to her office. She gestured for him to sit down and poured him a cup of tea. Harry, being rather paranoid, pulled out his wand and cast poison detecting spells on his cup. Deciding his tea is safe to drink he pulls his wand back in his holster and takes a small sip. "You wished to speak to me Professor?"

The witch gave him a small smile. "Mister Potter I noticed your skills in using magic have increased greatly. Last year you were barely able to turn a cup into a rat. And now you preform flawless transformations" Before Harry could say anything she continued. "Your other Professors told me you suddenly excel in their subjects as well. I doubt you have had the time to practice this year. School has only started three months ago. And I have seen you dealing with paperwork from the ministry every day. I noticed you did extremely well in my classes the past three months. That leads me to think you have been holding back the past seven years"

Harry finishes his cup of tea and nods. "You are correct Professor. I have been hiding my intelligence from everyone. I felt it would be better not to attract to much attention to myself. Seeing as Voldemort was after me I could not have him find out my true skills. I decided to hide my skills and stayed at an average level. I studied in secret whenever I could and practiced magic in a place where no one would find out I was doing magic. I practiced in the summer holiday as well. Though not as much as I did during school. It was a bit too risky to do magic in the presence of my relatives"

McGonagal sighed and rummaged through a stack of parchments on her desk. Then she handed him a form. The green eyed lord wordlessly took it from her and let his eyes wander over it. "This is a form one has to sing in order to be allowed to take the Newt exams earlier" He states calmly. At her nod he tilted his head to the left. "You think I should take the exams early?" She gave him a smile. "You are obviously very bored in my class Mister Potter. And I am willing to bet you are bored in every other class you have as well. Why else would you suddenly take every school course we have and ask for an time turner?"

Harry gave her a blank look. "I turned seventeen this summer and came into my inheritance. And I was bored" The Headmistress chuckled and handed him a quill and a pot of ink. "You will not be bored once you have done your exams. Then you can do whatever you wish to do. I suggest you travel around a bit. I know you have had it rough in the past seven years on Hogwarts. And I am aware your relatives were not the nicest of people when you were younger either" She gave him an apologetic look. "For what it's worth I am truly sorry you had to grow up with them, Mr Potter. I warned Albus of them. I told him they were not good people but he insisted you would be safe living with them" She shook her head. "If I had known your mother had been adopted by the Evans I would have taken you in myself" She gave him a sad look. "I am truly sorry for all you had to go through Mr Potter. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you should you ever need me"

Harry tilted his head to the left and gave her a small smile. He knew she had nothing to do with Dumbledore's plans for him. He knew she had tried to stop the former headmaster from dumping him with the Dursleys sixteen years ago. He knew she meant well and he knew she was honest in her words. Harry took the quill and filled in the form. When he was finished he signed it with his full name and handed it back to the new Headmistress. "Thank Professor, I accept your apology though it is not really needed. I knew you had nothing to to with Dumbledore's plans for me. You have always been kind to me. You were strict like you were supposed to be but you were never unjust in your actions. For that I am grateful. It is the only reason why I trust you with some of my secrets"

At that the older animagus gained tears in her eyes. "Call me Minerva when in private Mister Potter" The green eyed lord gave her a honest smile. "Then I insist you call me Harry, even though my given name is Harrison" Minerva chuckled and nodded happily. "I know your father always insisted you were called Harry. Said it was easier to remember because it was shorter" She shook her head with a smile. "No matter what people say you are nothing like him. You got your looks from both your parents not just your father. Though I have to agree with others that you do have your mothers eye color"

Harry sighed sadly and took a sip from his tea. He pondered whether he should tell her about what happened in Gringotts last summer or not. 'She has been honest to me ever since I met her. Besides I could always have her take a magical oath' Finally coming to a decision the young lord sighed and proceeded to tell his Professor of his inheritance.

By the time Harry finished telling Minerva of what he found out about his inheritance it was only one hour before dinner time. One look at the witch told Harry that she was absolutely flabbergasted. It took her a few minutes to get herself together before she let out a sigh. "Five Lord ships. Five seats on the Wizengamot. Owner ship of two fourth of Hogwarts and the school grounds" She shook her head. "I might as well make you the Headmaster as soon as you graduate, you own more than half of the school and the grounds already"

Harry gave her blank look. "Keep the job I am not interested in being a Headmaster. I plan on traveling around once I get my NEWTS. I will most likely go to a secluded place where it is nearly impossible to find me unless you know where I am" The teen grinned evilly and gave her a happy look. "Though that will do you no good. You need to speak parseltongue in order to pass the wards. Salazar Slytherin was a very paranoid wizard. The wards may be old but are incredibly powerful and full of nasty surprises all made with parselmagic. I intend to add my own wards to all of my properties as well. Though I do not have to update Hogwarts' wards. She does that on her own"

Minerva shakes her head. "Merlin Harry you are just as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody" Harry shrugs ."Why should I not be paranoid? Just because I killed the Dark Lord and many of his minions does not mean I should just drop my guard and laze around. I got to keep myself busy and what better way to do that in my own personal Jungle of Death?" The witch grimaced at the name. "Jungle of Death? I can't say I ever heard of it. But if the name is any indication then it is full of dangerous creatures"

Harry quickly masked his emotions and nodded. "According to Griphook every type of magical animal and creature lives in the Jungle of Death. Apparently the Jungle is very large and has many different types of habitats. Probably why every animal and creature in existence choose to live there. Lucky I am a Parselmouth so I can enter the grounds safely as well as deal with any traps the Slytherin King left behind. I can just fight my way through if I have to but I doubt that is needed. I might have to renovate the castle there though. I doubt anyone has lived there for a long time"

Minerva frowned and gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you are going alone then?" At his nod she sighed. "Well I can't stop you but just to be sure I want you to take everything you might need with you. Even if it is considered to be school property. You own more than half of the school so it is yours any way. I would also feel much better if you took a two way mirror with you. I do want to keep in contact with you" Harry nodded and gave her a smile. "Do not worry Minerva I will be perfectly safe. I will order the mirrors if it makes you feel better. And I will take anything I might need with me. I might even call some house elves once in a time to get me things"

The witch let out a sigh of relief and gave him a smile. "Thank you Harry that makes me feel a lot better. Now tell me about your Animagus form" Harry tilted his head. He had told her he was and Animagus and a Metamorhpmagus but he hadn't told her that he was actually an Animorphmagus and not just a mere Animagus. "That will be complicated Minerva. I have not told you but I am an Animorphmagus" At that revelation the witch gaped at him. After two minutes she sighed. "Well I suppose I better swear on my magic not to tell anyone about your secrets then" Harry shrugged. "You do not have to. I trust you to keep it a secret besides such oaths are pretty dangerous especially if one does not make certain loopholes in it. After all I do not wish you to be killed because you could not reveal my secrets. Besides no one will be able to find me once I am gone unless I want to be found. But if you want to swear an oath then who am I to stop you?"

"You are the only one who can kick me out of Hogwarts and you can completely ruin my life with those four lordships of yours, not to mention your dukedom." She deadpanned. Harry smirked and shrugged. "I will not do that unless you decide to blab about what I told you today to the ministry" He tilted his head and shrugged. "Not that Shacklebolt will give a damn about what I do. I saved the whole damned world by killing The Dark Lord and his minions. The public would support me no matter what I do as long as I do not kill everyone that is. So all in all there is nothing that can stop me from doing whatever the hell I want. Not even death"

Minerva frowned as she thought about what the latter meant. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "The cloak you inherited of your father, the stone you got from Dumbledore and the wand you won by disarming Draco Malfoy.. The one whom first belonged to Dumbledore..."She gave him a shocked look. "They were the three Deathly Hallows where they not?" Harry nodded and gave her a sad look. "That is another reason why I am leaving. If one possess all three Hallows then one becomes the Master of Death. But one cannot become the Master of Death if one is mortal. After all Death himself will never die therefore his master cannot die either. That is the prize for being the Master of Death"

The woman sighed sadly and got up from her seat. She walked around her desk and pulled him up from his seat. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body. The green eyed teen stiffened but then allowed himself to relax in her embrace. A few minutes later she let him go and took a step back. "Well we better spend as much time together as we can then. I will excuse you from all classes so you can do what you want. And from now on you will sit on my left at the Professors table" She gave him a stern look. "Lord or not you will not worm your way out of this one Harry" The teen chuckled and gave her his arm. "I will behave Minerva" She nodded, took his arm and then squeaked as he apparated the two of them straight to the great hall.

When the two appeared every student and Professor was already inside the hall. Thus when Harry apparated himself and the Headmistress in to the great hall they startled a lot of people. Minerva took a step back and gave the green eyed mage a glare. "Warn me next time will you Mister Potter? And since when can you apparate within the wards of Hogwarts?" Harry gave her a blank look. "Inheritance" he Deadpanned in a monotone tone. The witch before him mentally sweat dropped and then shook her head. "Only you Mister Potter"

Harry smirked and led her to her seat. Once she was seated he took a seat on her left and smirked at the students. Many looked like they were about to laugh at the looks on the faces of the Professors and Harry's former friends. Minerva clapped her hands as a sign for the food to be sent up. Without a word she piled food on her plate and then gave the lord next to her a stern look. Harry wordlessly piled his plate full of medium rare steak and started to eat. After dinner Harry bid Minerva a Good night and left to his personal rooms in the Chamber of secrets.

By the time anyone saw the young Lord again it was time for Harry to make his NEWT exams. So only a few students caught a look of him before he apparated to the Ministry. However everyone got a good look at him when he apparated in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner at the end of the day.

The teen was grinning madly and held an official looking envelope and a scroll in his hands. He gave the Transformation Professor a wide happy grin and held up the two items. A look of understanding appeared on her face before she jumped up, ran around the table and launched herself at him to hug him. When she finished nearly chocking him she took a step back and accepted the scroll and the envelope.

The Headmistress took off the red lint wrapped around he scroll and proceeded to unfold said scroll. Then she read it, her eyes growing wider and wider with each word she read. When she was finished she rolled the document back up and handed it back to a now smirking Harry. Then she turned to face the students. "Attention!" She yelled loudly, resulting in the complete silence of everyone present in the Great Hall.

"As you all know Mister Harry James Potter here has not been present in class for several weeks. You all know that no one has seen him until today. The reason for this is because he had to study for his NEWT exams which he took today and I am happy to announce that Harry James Potter has successfully graduated with one NEWT for every subject we teach here at Hogwarts"

At that the entire school burst out in applause. Everyone was happy for the defeater of the Dark Lord. Well everyone minus Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

Everyone stayed up late to celebrate Harry's graduation. By the time everyone went to bed it was decided that they would all have the next day off to sleep in.


End file.
